Above & Beyond
by MS.JIZZY
Summary: Two people of various similarities meet each other and begin their struggle as they grow an even stronger attraction for each other. Ichigo Kurosaki and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_What low-life's…_, Audrey thought to herself as she stared at the impudent teenage girls that called out to her just a moment ago to simply taunt her about the skin complexion she owned and her lack of a social life. Storming off without answering their meaningless taunts, Audrey thought to herself once more as if to contemplate what they had said. _Its people like you that are reason enough to continue my barrier around myself. _

She could hear the girls still speaking now of her lack of even obtaining a boyfriend since she had entered high school about a year ago. It was true. Audrey Laurel was seventeen years old now and was still single but also without any friends of her own to sit amongst her and converse with her. This eventually led to a cold appearance to Audrey as she began to slip further and further away from acknowledging the society around her, indulging herself now in only studies and her after-school part-time job. With these things, she considered herself 'okay'.

Audrey knew all too well of what accompanied obtaining friends. Once as a child she was betrayed by a group of kids that she had acknowledged as her 'friends', but it had turned out that these kids were only interested in her parents social status. They used her so that they themselves could appear fairly popular and tossed her after they had had their fill.

Thinking back now on that past memory, Audrey sucked her teeth as she continued making her way down the hall, brushing off the pain that flowed through her body from such a memory. _I don't…I don't need friends. _

Carrying his backpack upon his shoulder Ichigo sluggishly made his way down the hall to head to lunch for his break where a buddy from his recent class accompanied him. "Hey Kurosaki, can you believe they decided to stop selling those baked cookies that the lunch lady's made? And they were the best too!", the male started as he complained continuously aside Ichigo. Ichigo hardly paying him any mind, he sighed heavily to interrupt the males hasty speaking and decided to state, "Ya' know maybe it was best since the schools policy is to keep the kids eating pretty healthy. Selling those cookies was only producing the opposite of what the school would rather promote."

Even after hearing this, the other male simply continued to wince of how misfortunate their timing was considering that he had finally managed to get some money. Cut off from complaining any further Orihime called out to Ichigo cheerfully as she made her way down the hall. "Ichigo-kun! Are you heading to the cafeteria now?", she questioned as she slowed down once she neared both of the males. The other besides Ichigo, Trent, appeared to be eyeing Orihime anxiously as she conversed with Ichigo cheerfully. This was because Trent's developing feelings for Orihime were only becoming masked by the immediate attention Ichigo was gathering.

Ichigo was a rather broad male of approximately six feet where his peach colored skin seemed to collaborate well with the sudden burst of orange color that resided from his hair. Although oddly colored, his hair was natural and he hadn't bothered to brush it or really fix it so it was a bit messy upon his head, but this didn't cloud Ichigo's attractive appearance as he matured continuously. Many people have complimented Ichigo's eyes for being a soft colored hazel that gathered the attention of almost anyone that shot a look into his gaze.

Smiling warmly as he looked down towards Orihime, Ichigo responded, "Nah, it's way too packed in there so I think I'll just head on to the rooftop. I'll see you afterwards though for next period." He then continued. "You coming Trent?" Waving Orihime off as she left he turned his head to glance over towards Trent whom hadn't returned a response. Ichigo immediately noticed Trent's odd behavior as he crept along the backside of a female, snickering maliciously.

The female was walking fairly slowly down the hall as if she hadn't been in a rush at all. Ichigo's expression simply frowned as he came to understand what Trent's intentions were. _Does he even know her?_, Ichigo thought to himself as he leaned his being up against a nearby wall and watched the males actions. His eyes quickly widened and he shuddered from off of the wall to head over towards Trent once he heard the erupting laughter of the other and noticed the female lying on the floor. He then yelled, "You idiot! You didn't have to shove her to the floor like that!" Trent paid no mind to Ichigo as he shouldered his bag from his arm and quickly stooped down before the female.

She was on her hands and knees now as she tried to steady herself back up and soon noticed the large drawn palm in front of her that belonged to the male. _Who's he?, _Audrey thought to herself as she slowly raised her right hand from the floor and into the males large palm, allowing the male to heave her small form from the hallway floor. Standing before him Ichigo's hazel hues widened some as he took notice of the female's unique espresso colored skin tone. Her black hair was neat and very long as it slipped over her shoulders and down her back. Standing at five feet and six inches, the female was small figured and fairly slim. Even her large framed glasses couldn't dissipate the immense sadness that her aqua eyes were spilling as they stared past Ichigo.

_I don't believe I've ever seen her before, _Ichigo thought to himself as he eased his eyes.

Trent's voice could still be heard muttering a few chuckles from his system as he held his stomach and neared the two of them. "Phew! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there.", Trent uttered shrewdly as he slipped his hands into his pockets, taking notice to the bitter scowl upon Audrey's face.

Feeling the further need to defend himself he then yelled, "Come on, I said it wasn't on purpose, right? I apologized didn't I?" Audrey then turned away from Trent's sight and slipped her hand from Ichigo's grasp. She then muttered to Ichigo, "Thanks.", and idly made her way continuously down the hall. Exhaling some as he neared Ichigo Trent then started speaking. "And she walks as if nothing happened. Everything she does is pretty interesting to watch, ya' know? Her name is Audrey Laurel and she's in my first period class, but she's pretty stoic and quiet. She's smart as hell but blunt as fuck. I've heard that if you provoke her far enough, she can shout some pretty shrewd shit. But besides those times, apparently, no one really hears her voice."

Ichigo shoved the male away from him as he leaned forward to shoulder his bag once more. "You're a real asshole, you know that? If she's just a quiet girl that doesn't bug anyone, then why go messing around with her?", Ichigo vented as he began his steady walk down the hall to only be followed once more by Trent. He then continued while glancing over towards the other, "This is exactly why Orihime pays absolutely no attention to you; you're pretty ignorant towards others."

Leaving Trent with a blank expression he then responded, "That was pretty cruel man!"

"So was that little scene you pulled back there.", Ichigo cut in abruptly, leaving Trent a bit silent as they walked before he shook the guilty feeling and changed the subject soon. "Ya' know, I'm starting to feel as if you're supporting Orihime's tirade against me."

"I hate morning assembly's!", Trent complained as he yawned lightly.

He and Ichigo made their way up the stairs towards their first period class this morning where a few other students steadily followed in front and behind them. Trent stared greedily at the females that walked ahead of him, noticing their skirts to be very short. Ichigo turned uninterested by it all to look away before following the quick movement of the female from yesterday making her way up the stairs to walk ahead of them.

Trent's eyes flared with disgust as he noticed Audrey to suddenly appear upon the steps before him. He then eluded a husky laugh and extended his hand out towards her skirt to tug on it slightly. Ichigo turned slightly to hear the sounds of laughter from students behind him as they witnessed Trent's actions. He then thought to himself pitifully, _The shit faces, they're just laughing about it. _He then clutched the arm that Trent had raised and glared towards him, obliging that he stop.

Shuddering lightly from the movement of her skirt as the male attempted to flutter the material further, she then quickly turned to face Trent with a cold grimace. Ichigo raised his gaze to look up at Audrey along with Trent and flinched some to the sudden roundhouse kick she impaled Trent's face with, sending him backwards down the steps. Turning to look back at Trent Ichigo listened as Audrey spat a statement with disgust and anguish. "Look you piece of shit, go die! Stop bugging me you idiot!" She then furiously stomped the rest of the way up the stairs, her eyes brows furrowed still with anger.

"What the hell Laurel! The one that should go die is you!", the students from behind yelled as they assisted Trent to stand from the floor. Ichigo then muttered, "It serves you right.", and steadily made his way up the stairs.

Audrey walked up to her shoe locker near the front entrance of the school and shook the tacks from her shoes carefully when a sudden folded piece of paper fell from the locker as well. Leaning forward, she picked it up and unfolded it to read what it said.

_It's really fucked up to kick people like that who haven't done anything! Apologize you moron! _

Audrey stared blankly at the note before raising her head to the call of her name. "Audrey Laurel.", Ichigo called as he approached her slowly. Seeing as she was taken by surprise suddenly he lightly flashed a small smile towards her while responding to her cold statement, "…You want anything?"

"Well I thought I'd apologize for Trent's behavior this morning and yesterday afternoon too. You had walked off each time before I could get a chance to apologize properly for those incidents." Stepping a little closer he then paused when he noticed the small gathering of dropped tacks and Laurels opened shoe locker. His hazel eyes lowered as he looked over towards Audrey. "Those idiots are at it still huh?", Ichigo questioned as he thought back on those yelling girls during the incident from this morning. He then started, "I used to really get bullied around here as well, so keeping it up; that wall around you, it's understandable since its binds a means of strength. But don't let it block you from seeing through to real people."

Her expression tensed some as she clenched her fists and crumpled the note within her hand tightly and dropped it aside her. Slipping her shoes on, she then closed her shoe locker and muttered, "There's no need, I don't need _any _people." Turning his gaze to look over at the other, Ichigo then slipped his hands into his pockets while stating his response. "I thought the same too, but I came to realize, not everyone deserves to be shut out and categorized as others. It's pretty unfair."

"'So was that little scene pulled back there'.", she mocked while making her way to the exit before continuing. "Got to go." Ichigo stood a bit stunned by the referral of his phrase he used yesterday while speaking with Trent. He then thought to himself, _She really is interesting._

All the while as Audrey quickly made her way to her part-time job she noticed the steady pounding of her heart and thought to herself, _It's been a while since I've actually spoke with someone at school. That really surprised me…_ She then frowned as she thought back on what she had said to him before she left. _But maybe…he's right. What was I proving back there by using violence? I can't allow my line of defense to get too out of line. _

The manager of the small shop stood before Audrey, staring at her dazed expression with concern before deciding to abruptly question Audrey's health. Shuddering with shock Audrey gasped as she listened to the manager accuse her of blushing. Audrey was still thinking over the incident after school while she was at her shoe locker.

"Ah, welcome.", she started as an adult male customer entered the shop dressed in a suit and tie. Once he had gathered all that he needed to she then priced each of his items and carefully bagged everything, leaving her eyes to lower down upon the counter as she handed him his bags. The male's gaze dragged along her facial features some while watching Audrey before he decided to exit the store, but Audrey hadn't noticed at all.

Ichigo quickly heaved his body from a nearby wall he was leaning upon once he caught sight of Audrey steadily walking past him. Striding to walk along side of her Ichigo then greeted kindly, "Good morning Audrey." She then quickly stated, "Don't call me by my first name. And please don't follow me."

"I'm not following you, I'm simply coincidentally heading in the same direction as you.", Ichigo responded and he continued, "Are you going to eat lunch alone?" "Probably, why?", she questioned instantly without raising her head.

"Well I usually eat lunch alone or with Trent," Before Ichigo could continue she quickly turned her head to him and stated, "If he'll be with you, then please do not bother.", her blue eyes filled with anger. Turning to gaze ahead of herself now Ichigo then waved his hand before him.

"Naw, I won't be eating lunch with him. I mean just me and you. That's alright, right?" Audrey then hauled to a stop as she slowly turned to raise her eyes up towards Ichigo's face. She then responded quietly, "But don't you have friends? Can't you eat lunch with them?" Listening respectively, he then lowered his hazel hues as a wide smile came across his face with his response.

"Well can't I make more? What do ya' say, being friends with me?" Slipping his hands into his pockets he gazed down at the other that seemed to gaze up at him quietly. She then quietly muttered without removing her eyes from the other, "I don't have any friends…for a reason. People betray each other all the time and at school it's just a bunch of idiots who need someone to bully. I don't want to hang out with those kinds of people." She continued. "So I don't need friends."

She then turned from facing the male to slowly make her way back down the hall. Ichigo then started walking as well to stride alongside her once more. He then furrowed his brow some and responded, "You can't say that _everyone_ is like that?" She then stated with a small smile, "Yes, everyone is like that." Thinking back on her childhood she then thought to herself, _They call themselves your 'friends' when it suits them but they all leave once they've moved on to better things. _

Exhaling in defeat, Ichigo slipped out a small piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket and began scribbling down something, he then handed it to Audrey. "Use it, when you feel like you need a 'friend'." Smiling somewhat, he then turned to head down the opposite direction of the hallway.

Stopping to lean upon a window within the hallway Audrey then raised the piece of paper to her face and analyzed the male's name that was written above his cell phone number. "Ichigo…Kurosaki.", she read aloud silently as she raised the piece of paper to touch her lips. _He gave me his mobile number…But it's not like I'm going to call him._, she stated protesting the thought of calling him and slipped the piece of paper into her skirt pocket.

_It's so cold…The nights still get chilly…,_Audrey thought to herself as she steadily made her way down the sidewalk. It was dark outside now because Audrey was just getting off of work to head home. Since her part-time job lasted till 9:00 p.m. she was often times walking home at night unless she got to leave early.

Behind her Audrey could hear the sound of crunching beneath someone else's feet, leaving her to curiously glance over her shoulder. Her eyes widened then when she witnessed a wicked grin upon the face of a man that wore a suit and tie. _He looks suspicious._ Audrey hastily dashed into a nearby convenience store and noticed from the stores glass window that the man appeared to still be following her.

Watching as he glanced at her from outside the store she then fumbled within the pockets of her skirt and pulled out her cellphone where she began dialing her house phone hoping that either of her parents would answer. _That guy…is a regular at the shop right…? I can't go home…My parents won't answer….,_ she thought to herself as she ended the call once the voice mail picked up. _Because it'd definitely be a bad idea to go outside now…What should I do?_

Audrey then shifted her hand into the pocket of skirt and rustled with a folded slip of paper and stared at it questionably as she tried to think over what was on that slip before she unfolded it.

Orihime had asked that Ichigo tag along with her to enjoy a night of karaoke and Trent along with some others had decided to tag along as well.

Ichigo's phone buzzing him, he took it out to carefully analyze the unfamiliar number that was dialing him. _Who's this? I don't recognize this number…,_ he thought to himself as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Audrey's voice could be heard responding back, "Hello, It's Laurel. Uh…Um…I need a friend." _Please help me…_

After explaining her whereabouts twenty minutes had passed and Ichigo had showed up at the convenience store. "Audrey!" She raised her head to the call of her name from the entrance of the store, it was Ichigo. Staring now at her awed expression, he then continued worriedly, "What happened?" She then started, "Uh…the man who is outside…is a regular at my job…and today he kind of followed me…"

"What?!", Ichigo gasped with shock before Audrey continued. "It's been like this for over twenty minutes…I can't go out…" Ichigo then raised his hand from his side to scratch his head some and stated, "Then you're obviously being stalked." His facial expression becoming stern Ichigo then turned to look towards the glass window and noticed a man standing outside the store nearby. "I get it. Alright.", Ichigo muttered as he walked closer towards Audrey and lightly extended his arm around her backside to drape his hand over shoulder, pulling her in a bit closer.

"Wai…", Audrey started as she widened her eyes with shock and frowned a bit but Ichigo had already lead them from outside of the store. He watched carefully as he noticed the sudden movement of the stalking man once he witnessed Audrey exiting the store with him. Ichigo then started a statement.

"Audrey."

"What?", she questioned while raising her head to curiously glance up at Ichigo while she furrowed her brow with a light scowl.

"I love you." A smile rising from his lips, Audrey simply scowled out of disapproval as she muttered a few words of confusion. "…What?" But Ichigo hadn't given her much time to think over what he was spouting out before he leaned close towards her and paused just an inch away from her lips so that he would appear to be kissing her. Lowering his eyes slowly, he took notice to Audrey's sudden gasping and shoving due to their closeness but quickly clenched her hand to stop her movement.

Ichigo's hazel hues then raised themselves to the man that appeared behind them where he glared lightly at him. Scowling some, the man then walked away as he cursed beneath his breath and a draw of silence exceeded both Ichigo and Audrey while they remained close. He then stepped back from the other and murmured, "…He went…it seems…", responding about the man from earlier leaving just a moment ago. Ichigo's eyes then widened as he analyzed the other that stood idly before him, her cheeks flushed suddenly. "Audrey…why are you blushing?", he questioned. "That…you understand right? I did it to get rid of the stalker…" Audrey quickly cut him off yelling, "I know! I get it!", as she extended both of her hands out in front of her to push Ichigo's curious face away from her own.

Her hands lowering now from his face she then turned her head quickly to avert her eyes and listened as he quietly spoke, "Um…that would have been your first…kiss…?" Taking her silence as a 'yes', he then quickly motioned to apologize. "I see, um, I'm sorry…I…..", but was quickly interrupted by the other. "It's okay! You don't have to apologize! It was a plan to help me right? Then it's ok!" Although Ichigo had debated once more that maybe he had decided upon something a bit too rash, Audrey immediately shot the thought down.

Brining his eyes to glance down upon the anxious female he lightly stated, "…But anyway, that obliviousness of yours isn't good Audrey."

"But nothing like that has ever happened to me."

He then responded, "Just because it hasn't happened before doesn't mean it never will happen. You're a girl…so it's bound to happen eventually." Audrey frowned as she kept her head turned away from the other but soon turned it some as she looked down upon the ground. "Honestly," she started. "I didn't think you'd come….Who'd think you'd come just because someone like me said so…" His expression becoming stern with Audrey's words, he then questioned, "Why? Is there a reason for me not to come? You haven't done anything bad? I can't recall that you've done anything to me though."

Watching her bashful expression that put up a stern exterior Ichigo then smiled softly as he continued speaking with the other. "And I was happy you called me. Was I…of any help to you?" Audrey's blue eye's widened with shock as she raised her head to look up at the male that showed her a wide grin. "Or maybe, you didn't need me?", he started. But she quickly responded flailing her hands in front of her. "No, that's not…Th…This time…I needed you."

His sudden eruption of laughter caught her off guard, leaving her a bit stunned as her cheeks grew flushed once more but this time with embarrassment. He then repeated her words while laughing still, "'This time'."

Ichigo then pulled out his cellphone and smiled as he began speaking to the other. "Alright, If I also need anything, can I call you; as a friend?" He then raised his phone towards her to show the call register of when Audrey called earlier while in the store, there also showed her number. Her eyes widening suddenly she then exhaled lightly and turned her head while stating with defeat, "….Su…sure."

_I was stopped by a guy with an odd hair color that criticized the outlook I had on people, and then eventually said he wanted to be friends with me and gave me his mobile number to use for whenever I needed a 'friend'. Moreover, some of his friends are some of the people who usually harass me. I honestly don't know if it's a good thing for me to become involved with him from now on, but, _Audrey thought to herself as she stared up at Ichigo whom was munching on a bean paste bun as they walked aside one another. _This person helped me._

Lowering his gaze to look down upon Audrey's curious expression, he then tore off a half of the bun that was untouched and handed it over to her. "Here, have some. You must be a little hungry since it is getting late now.", he said as he brushed his mouth with the back of his other hand. At first Audrey simply stared down at the broken half of the bun that sat within the large palm of the males but soon softened her gaze as she felt the warm heat radiating from its soft dough before muttering to him something. "Ah…I'll pay you half later.", and lightly raised the bun from his hand to take a small bite of it.

_Maybe…I should try to trust him a little. _

"I've already received compensation.", he stated referring to Audrey's beckon of help from the other. Audrey's head then quickly darted up to look at the other as her face ran flushed once again and she pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lying in her bed Audrey dreamt that night of Ichigo reciting his love for her and his nearing attempt to kiss her. Her eyes opening quickly to awaken from her dream, she then struck her upper torso from her sheets inhaling and exhaling rapidly. She frowned some as she began to blush while recalling her embarrassing dream of the male and herself.

_Recently, I've had the same dream over and over.., _she thought to herself as she raised her hand to graze the side of her face while she panted lightly. _The same…The same dream again…_Panicking to herself quietly while lying in the bed she cautiously slipped her hands upon either side of her head and shook her head of her nervous and anxious feeling that seemed to inch its way through her being. She then turned from her bed sheets and stood to walk over towards her mirror.

_Audrey Laurel, seventeen years old. I, who haven't had friends or a boyfriend in these seventeen years has finally began contemplating kissing someone since the other day. _Slipping her night shirt from over her head she quietly analyzed herself within her body length mirror and instantly began blushing as she thought over the male's words that were said to her the other night. _He was right…I was being oblivious…,_ she thought to herself as she lowered her blue eyes to gaze at her being only standing in a bra and night pants.

_The one that I nearly kissed is a fairly average guy within my school that seems to stand out because of his striking hair color; someone I've had no relations to whatsoever. _Suddenly Audrey's mother broke the trance she had been in while gazing at the mirror while calling out, "Audrey, hurry and get up!"

Walking up the hallway silently Audrey silently drew her gaze towards the tall male known as Ichigo whom was surrounded by a small herd of his friends this morning. Analyzing him by herself she then thought, _It was probably…No, without a doubt it was with this this guy; Ichigo Kurosaki. _Catching a glimpse of Audrey's stare towards him Ichigo suddenly raised his large hand to wave over at her before deciding to call out to her.

"Audrey!" Slipping past his friends Ichigo then stepped over to Audrey and continued speaking. "I called yesterday." Where she proceeded to answer, "I was asleep." Smiling some as he began to notice her sudden protest with each of his statements, he then decided to strike with sudden boldness.

"I just thought we'd go and hang out some time. Next time I'll ask you directly so that way you can't refuse." Audrey listened but had decided to frown some as she turned her gaze away from him and thought to herself, _Besides… _Ichigo's friends could be heard questioning him as of why he was speaking with Audrey and urging that he come along with them to head back down the hallway as they were. _I refuse to hang out with these guys. _

_Originally, I didn't talk or even said hello to Kurosaki. But something happened which made us start talking to each other, that's all. Since way back I've been a target for harassment and I have received quite a lot from Kurosaki's friends too. So I thought that Kurosaki was just like them. And because of that misunderstanding, I gave Kurosaki quite a cold shoulder and said some pretty dejecting and hurtful things at certain times. And after that, well, a lot of other things also happened. _

Audrey's thoughts were cut off by the sudden call of her name from behind her and she slowed her walking to a stop to turn and see a girl. Audrey's eyes widened with shock as she recognized the girl being one of the few friends that were with Ichigo just a moment ago.

"Everyone's going to karaoke after school, won't you come too?", the girl pleaded as she ignored the immediate arrival of Trent alongside her. Glaring over towards Audrey, he then looked back at Orihime and yelled, "Orihime?!" Taking his anguish into consideration, Audrey averted her eyes and slowly began stepping back as she muttered, "Well no…I'm…", but Orihime cut her off suddenly to plead once more.

"Come on, I've been wanting to talk to you." Even with Orihime's persistence Audrey simply turned away to look elsewhere as she heard Trent's continuing pester of asking someone else besides her to join. Orihime then continued, "And I think Ichigo will be happy too.", where Audrey's cheeks began to rise a tad bit in color as she thought over what Orihime was saying.

The girls that had decided to join for karaoke tonight grouped together and widened their eyes while raising eye brows to the shocking news of Audrey joining them tonight as well. "The real Laurel?!", they squealed with appalled facial expressions as they gazed over at Audrey whom was sitting up completely straight with a light scowl on her face. She then muttered to herself as Orihime neared her tensed being, "I knew I shouldn't have come…" Orihime then chipped in to back up the girls some.

"Aiko has a bad mouth but she's a nice girl…" Staring closely at Audrey Orihime then questioned with concern, "Hey, Laurel-san, are you in love with Ichigo?" Audrey shuddered a bit and could simply turn her head slowly to gaze over at Orihime to utter a single, "Eh.", while she furrowed her brows some.

The girls that sat across from them then began pitching in odd questions themselves. One's like, "Hey, have you kissed Ichigo?" Audrey then mumbled idly, "Eh…no…" Orihime then piped up and groaned, "I _wish_ I could kiss Ichigo." Ichigo and Trent had appeared relaxed and distracted as they sat further away to themselves conversing now that they had rested from singing.

Orihime then looked over at Audrey and said, "You're so cute so I was sure you two had kissed."

"Eh?", she shrieked wildly as she thought over what Orihime said to her. _CUTE?! Well… even if you say kiss, it was just a fake one used to fool someone. _Orihime then cut off Audrey's train of thought quietly mentioning "I'm in love with Ichigo." Her eyes lowered some as Audrey turned to glance over towards her out of concern before she continued speaking. "But it's no good because he turned me down easily when I asked that he kiss me, mentioning that it would ruin what we had."

Audrey raised a brow curiously as she questionably thought over what Orihime said to her. Orihime had appeared hurt just now as she spoke of her feelings.

"As you know, Ichigo is pretty well known around the school. There's a rumor that he denies kissing any and every girl that approaches him with their feelings for him and that he states the same thing each time; 'kissing would only ruin things'. But there's one girl that he's kissed once, but apparently that was back when they were both in middle school." Gazing over at Ichigo to confirm he was not paying attention to their conversation, Orihime then continued, "Arai, a girl in class B."

Audrey's blue eyes widened some as she learned forward to pay closer attention to what the other was saying to her about the female. "It's like…they've been in the same school since middle school and it seems she's Ichigo's first crush. To Ichigo, a kiss is definitely more than just a greeting but since it was his first love it only made sense that he wanted to do it even more with her…But he hasn't…" Though Ichigo was turned to face Trent it appeared that his gaze had drifted over to where Orihime and Audrey sat talking where a light scowl engrossed his face as he heard their speaking.

"It might be that he still has feelings for and gets self-conscious when deciding to kiss anyone else and because of that, he has decided not to kiss anyone else unless he has feelings for them." Cut off by the sudden call of Ichigo Orihime and Audrey then turned to look over towards him, Audrey's expression quite relaxed and straight. Ichigo then questioned, "What are you doing staring at people's faces like that. Audrey, let's sing a duet." Audrey quickly tensed up as she yelped, "No…!", but Ichigo simply didn't take 'no' for an answer and heaved her from her seat within the booth.

"Come one, you here right? So you've got to sing."

"I don't know the song! Let go…!", she protested as she urged to sit back down but was simply tugged back towards the front of the booth where the microphones and television screen was.

"It'll be a waste of money.", he followed along, leaving Audrey to sluggishly reply in her defeat. "Fine…F-Fine!"

Drearily attempting to sing along with him Audrey had quit her opposition to the idea and rolled her eyes as Ichigo wrapped his arm around her neck and drew her in close while grinning cheerfully. Audrey then glanced down some as Ichigo took his turn to sing alongside her. '_Arai, a girl in class B. She's Ichigo's first crush.' _she thought to herself quietly before she took notice of Ichigo's playfully actions while she was dazed and playfully punched him in the stomach.

_Ichigo's…first crush…, _Audrey thought to herself continuously as she neared classroom B down the hall. There stood Arai with two other students speaking with her joyfully. Analyzing her entirety Audrey recapped what she could of the female. _Miki Arai. She's not very tall, her eyes are perfect, her hair is fluffy and soft, high colored lips. She looks like a doll; the total opposite of me. _Noticing that Audrey was staring as she slowly walked past her Arai then flashed a relieving smile towards her and Audrey found herself lowering her tense expression as she blushed meekly.

_She's so cute…It's because he has feelings for her that he kissed her. I wonder if Kurosaki…is still in love with that girl., _Audrey thought to herself as she slowed her walking once a bit further away from Arai and the others and lowered her head some. Her silence to herself growing she then said to herself, _Somehow…I don't like it. He rejects kissing every other girl, and nearly kisses me without my permission to fool somebody but he can do it with that girl. I don't get it… _

Further back up the hall Ichigo could be seen walking up to Arai where she clenched the lining of his school sweater that had shown from under his school blazer and smiled warmly towards her. '_She's important to me', 'I'm honest to the one I like'; …things like that?_ Audrey questioned within her mind as she stood idly behind a nearby corner to watch the two up the hall playfully joke with one another. _In other words, all the other girls aren't considered an outlet….at least not for kissing. _Another female now passed by Ichigo where she playfully tugged upon the sleeve of his blazer as she leaned up aside him to place a light kiss upon his cheek. Taking him by surprise he stepped back a small bit and laughed some as he spoke with her.

Growing infuriated with her confusion Audrey stamped her foot while standing around the corner peeking and disregarded the murmurs of students that passed her, mocking her odd and distracting behavior. _It can't be helped, so I'll just be 'odd' then. _

Lying in her bed Audrey stretched out within a pair of knee high black socks, khaki shorts and a black top as she cuddled silently with her cat. She was now on the phone with Ichigo whom spoke of hanging out possibly once again like recently. "Next time, we're going out at night with the guys from class B, are you coming too?", he questioned. Audrey then sat up within her bed, careful not to disturb her curled cat around her ankles, and responded back, "No." He then quickly questioned her reasoning.

"Why? Even though you came last time, you're not coming this time?" She thought to herself, _Class B…, _and questioned, "Um. Is a girl called Arai-san coming?"

Ichigo sat up some while lying in the bed and furrowed his brow as he sternly answered her question. "Arai? …She's coming." _I asked him…,_ she thought. _I have an unpleasant feeling in my chest. What is this…? _She then stated, "I kind of heard it…Is it true…that Arai-san is your…first crush?"

"Yes. Why?" Their silence drew for a moment before Audrey decided to follow along with her response to him.

"It seems like you don't hit on girls immediately, there's a rumor that you've denied kissing every girl in school. And that you've only kissed Arai-san…I thought unexpectedly you're different when it comes to the girls you're serious about." Chucking a small bit, Ichigo then sighed before stating, "You really say whatever you please. I just feel that one should only kiss someone if they actually have feelings for the other person. That's all."

Audrey's expression then relaxed as she sat and took in what he said just then. _Even you are oblivious to something's Kurosaki, much like me._

Everyone cheered exuberantly, clanking their glasses happily as they sat amongst one another that night. Shortly afterwards everyone dispersed with one another and began speaking in pairs where Arai scooted towards Ichigo and began conversing as well.

"But it's strange, we've been in the same school since middle school but today is the first time we've talked properly?", Arai questioned as she watched Ichigo chew upon his food before he responded, "Yeah."

"You became very well-known all of a sudden when we started our second year of high school. And I hear some pretty odd rumors about you, like the fact that you deny kissing every single girl that you encounter and stuff." Ichigo simply averted his eyes as he listened to the other speak, but noticed when he turned to look back at her that she was staring somewhat. She then started, "It's strange. I was sure you liked me, but you haven't kissed me since way back in middle school, let alone hung out with me either."

A little shocked by what Arai had mention just then Ichigo subconsciously dropped his eating utensils and listened further while thinking back upon his past memory of what had occurred within middle school with Arai. "Kurosaki-kun, you were in love with me in middle school right?"

Ichigo then thought back on the moment when he had confessed his feelings for Arai and took the advantage by kissing her. He could still hear her friends that surrounded her once she walked away then and chattered over his feelings that he had for her. But he had also heard her speaking of her feelings towards him. _Huh, stop it. That kind of short and childish guy is __**not **__my type, _was at the time what Arai had said concerning her feelings for Ichigo. Ichigo held onto this memory for all this time.

Arai could be heard continuing now, "But then once we started our second year of high school you suddenly got taller and cooler, the way you are now I wouldn't mind if you came on to me. Because I heard a rumor before that you've kissed Audrey Laurel? And it's a little frustrating…that she has but now you don't even do the same for me." Ichigo's eyes flaring up some he then turned his head as he quietly spoke.

"Audrey is…she's someone I actually have feelings for. So I wouldn't mind if I kissed her." Arai could only stare as she took in his words that surprised her some.

Audrey had drawn her black hair into a small bun upon her head and draped a large knit hat over her head. She wore her average glasses along with a baggy zip-up jersey and a pair of knee length socks with some capris. Checking her hat was securely covering her hair she then thought to herself, _Alright. I'm just going to peek a little, just a little. With a girl as cute as that,_ she said thinking back on Arai. _It probably won't stop with just a kiss especially since that's his first crush. _

Audrey frowned to the thought of it all as she anxiously began sweating. …._I don't know why I care this much._

Inside the karaoke booth Arai had scooted a bit closer to Ichigo where she then placed her hand upon his thigh while she spoke to him. "I'll say I'm going to the restroom and go ahead of you and then you come after…and we'll get out of here, just the two of us?" Ichigo glanced over at Arai with a simple expression as he listened to her talk to him quietly. She then continued. "I'll wait outside the restroom, you have you come.", she ended sweetly as she stood from her seat aside to exit the booth and head out to the restroom.

Ichigo then gathered his belongings shortly after and excused himself from the group of friends he was gathered with. Heading down the hall way, he didn't bother to stop near the restroom hall and continued straight down the hall to exit the building where he exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. Taking in the flashing lights of the downtown area he stood quietly as he stared above him, his grey jacket zipped over his upper torso and his hands in his jean pockets. He then glanced curiously to his left and noticed the peeping head of someone he recognized and his hazel hues widened some.

Seeing as she was not going to come out-pretending she was unseen-he then started, "…What is it, Stalker-san?" Audrey then scrunched her facial expression some and lightly said, "I'm not a stalker…I'm out on a walk." He then strode over towards the ally wall that she hid nearby and spoke casually with her.

"You shouldn't go out walking at night, it's dangerous." Her expression acknowledged that she was well aware of this, but something had obviously obligated her to do so anyhow.

"…Are you alone right now?", she questioned, leaving Ichigo's eyes to widen with curiosity as he gazed towards her. He then confirmed that he was by himself. "Yeah."

"It's not the two of you." Suddenly she exhaled lightly to herself as a reassuring smile slipped upon her lips some before she continued to explain her actions. "I thought that you'd come out with Arai-san." Curious if he should nit-pick any further he then pulled the 'what if' card.

"…..If I did, what would happen?" He was growing even more curious of her actions concerning him and Arai. He then stepped around the corner of the wall, hovering closely by Audrey as she slowly stepped back some. He continued, "If I came out with Arai, what would happen?" Audrey's head shot up to gaze upon his heightened stature, her blue hues wide with shock and her cheeks completely flushed with nervousness as she uttered only a single, "Eh.", but Ichigo seemed to frown with her response leaving her to exclaim, "No…Nothing. The walk is over, I'm going home!"

Ichigo then chuckled a small bit as he recalled her remark and rationalized with it jokingly. "She says 'eh'. That's so cute." Becoming more serious, Ichigo then began piecing things together by himself.

"Since we talked on the phone it's been Arai, Arai all the time. It's so easy to see what you're thinking." But Audrey cut him off from his speaking. "Sh…SHUT UP!", her face running far more pink as she tightly closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. But hadn't noticed the sudden movement of Ichigo as he beckoned closer upon her form, extending his left hand from his side he then clasped the back of her head and drew her towards his parted lips to kiss her firmly. His right hand made sure to keep a tight hold of her hand to keep her from shoving him suddenly.

Her aqua hues were as wide as her lids would allow them to be as her glasses slumped upon the bridge of her nose taking in the few seconds he allowed their lips to remain in close contact. She then hastily allowed her free hand to shove his being away from her own where she stood a bit shocked as she drew her hand close upon her heaving and lowering chest. "You…You kissed me without my permission! What is it this time?! Tell me the reason!", she yelled as she pointed towards him anxiously while tears appeared to be pricking the lines of her eyes.

She then started as her tears began to stream from her eyes. "…When you kiss just anyone easily like that…there're girls who get hurt…Don't think that everyone gets happy! I'm not in the least happy with a kiss without feelings! So just SCREW YOU!" Her right hand quickly grazed her eyes where she attempted to wipe away her tears. Ichigo could only stand frozen with shock as he took in the words of the other.

He then idly stepped closer towards her and clasped each of his large palms around her shoulders and drew her close as he leaned forward to once again press his lips against her own. But she quickly turned her head from him to separate their kiss and exclaimed, "…No…!", but he quietly cut in, "That was a kiss..." Where he followed continuously to kiss her again saying, "That was a kiss to a person I think is cute." And again, "That was a kiss to a person I want to know better." And once more, but a bit slower with a bit more ease now that Audrey was no longer struggling with him. "That was a kiss with the feelings I have for the person in front of me. I have a lot more kisses but do you understand the difference?"

Audrey's expression has relaxed but her cheeks remained pink as she stared up at the male's stern expression. Stepping closer, he then backed her being against the ally wall where his left arm stretched aside her so his hand could touch the wall, but his right hand had slipped around her back side. Pressing his large palm against the small of her back, he urged that her upper torso near his arched one that peered over her being. He then brought forth a question. "Audrey, do you have feelings for me?" But she thought to herself silently, _I don't know…but Kurosaki always notices me,_ while he inched his face closer to her own he whispered lightly to her. "If you don't say anything, I'll kiss you for real." _And he looks me straight in the eye when he speaks to me. _She then eluded a murmured, "Uhhhhh…" while tightly closing her eyes as Ichigo neared her continuously.

_That always makes me…_ "When I think about you, it hurts in my heart…", she stated anxiously as her hands clasped the material of her jersey tightly. _…extremely happy. _

"I wonder if that's what it is to be _in love _Audrey." A large smile twisted from his lips as a small tint of pink ran across his face while staring down upon the anxious expression of the female before him.

_After Kurosaki said that, he gave me what he called a 'serious kiss'. It doesn't matter but the kiss with feelings had a taste of fried chicken. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_For seventeen years, I didn't have any friends, I didn't hang out in groups, and I didn't depend on anyone, I was always alone. 'No strange obligations, neither plus nor minus, it's best to be alone'; that's what I always thought. But, you know, _Audrey started as she steadily made her way down the hall but turned slowly to the sound of her name being called out. _,since I started high school that has gradually changed. _

"Laurel-san!", Orihime called exuberantly as she stretched her being some to wave towards Audrey. She smiled giddily as she walked aside Audrey and pulled out a small key chain that appeared to be that of a small creature. First gazing at it lovingly Orihime then handed over to Audrey and said, "Yesterday I found these cute mobile straps. I've decided that I'll give one to you so that way we can wear matching straps."

Audrey smiled a small bit as she glanced questionably at the odd creature as a key chain within her hands before muttering a quiet, "Thanks…" Heading up from the opposite side of the hall Ichigo called out to Audrey as he closed in to where she and Orihime stood. Today the male appeared to be wearing his grey hoody along with his uniform shirt that was slightly unbuttoned and uniform pants.

"Audrey! A buddy of mines said he wanted to meet you.", he stated as he slipped his hands into his pants pockets. Staring now unappeased by the males words Audrey then murmured dryly, "Who?" But Ichigo only bore a wide grin as he leaned forward and whispered tauntingly towards the other. "My buddy. When I told him about you he said he wanted to go and do something fun together and I want to introduce you too."

Audrey lowered her eyes and shifted her head aside as she responded. "I have no obligation to be introduced.", but Ichigo debated, "Sooner or later it'll happen anyway." Orihime furrowed her brow helplessly as she listened to the two go back and forth, noticing that she would have trouble to include herself as well in their conversation.

Once it was a bit silent between the two though she then questioned, "Why does he invite Laurel-san but not me?" Glancing over at Orihime Ichigo then shrugged his shoulders and stated simply, "It's probably because you always tag along." Frowning a small bit Orihime then yelped, "Ehh? I'm coming this time too!"

_Before, I was scared when someone called my name, _Audrey said to herself while staring upon the floor. But her daze was soon interrupted by the light call of the male as he flashed a warm smile down upon her. "Audrey, you'll come too right?" _but now…_Audrey raised her gaze to glance over towards Ichigo but after witnessing his smile she then turned her head slowly while scowling some and gave in. _it makes me a little happy. _"….I'll think about it…" Her cheeks lighting up a small bit she simply lowered her eyes as she shifted her face to turn away further.

_I've been able to think like that since I started to get to know Kurosaki._

"Kurosaki!" Trent was now heading down the hall where his eyes widened some as he came to notice the gathering was around Audrey. "Ah. What, is Laurel here too? And here I thought I'd talk about going bowling this week.", Trent stated as he glared menacingly at Audrey whom simply frowned at his sudden appearance. He then coldly stated, "**You're not invited.**" _There's just one person…when this guy says my name it feels incredibly unpleasant. _"Orihime, what's that strap on your cell phone, it's cute." Trent was kissing up to Orihime now and as usual, she appeared unfazed by it all.

Smiling happily Orihime then stated to Trent, "Laurel-san has a matching one." Trent's eyes widened to her response and he quickly glanced back at Audrey before he looked back at Orihime. "What? Laurel? Match with me instead.", he protested longingly with Orihime. _It seems that he is interested in Orihime-san. But that interest seems to be rather impure, _Audrey thought as she took notice to how Trent's gaze was idly directed upon the enlarged chest of Orihime's.

A few murmurs were heard from passing students that glared and snickered at Orihime before mockingly stating, "Melon Monster.", leaving Orihime and Audrey to turn and glance back at them. But when Audrey looked over at Orihime she simply laughed off their remarks as she scratched the side of her head. _Orihime-san…really is a strong person, _Audrey thought as she lowered her blue eyes some. _No matter what people say to her she can still smile at them. _

Catching on to Audrey's facial expression Orihime then raised her hands before herself and began flailing lightly as she exclaimed, "Eh? It's not like that. When I'm alone I get depressed much easier. Or to be around other people becomes a camouflage you could say." Settling her drink down upon the table before her Orihime then continued. "Because of my breasts I get commented a lot by guys…Like, 'she probably sleeps around' or 'she does *enkou'. I've been told stuff like that since middle school…I didn't want to go to school anymore. At that time…"

*Enkou or Enjo Kousai: Girls dating for money, it's often associated with school girl prostitution but it doesn't always have to involve sex.

Orihime thought back on a moment in middle school where two boys were mocking her because of her breast size and Ichigo came across them. The boys called out to her, "Gross!" but Ichigo interceded. "What are you talking about; you like big breasts don't you? That porn magazine within your desk definitely says that you like big breasts, so what's your problem?", he bluntly stated as he watched the guy angrily blush from embarrassment. He then smiled and continued, "Before calling other people 'gross', it's a hell of a lot grosser to talk shit 'cause you're overly conscious when you look at a girls breasts."

Looking over at Laurel as she finished stating the memory she then mentioned, "The one who said that and helped me was Ichigo. After that I've been around Ichigo all the time…Sometimes I've been told I'm a bit persistent, but Ichigo isn't a person who hangs out in groups from the beginning. Even so…he thought of other people more than anyone else and protected what should be protected. He may not look like it but…he changed a lot between his second year in high school and middle school." Lowering her eyes some Orihime's smile widened a bit as she raised her beverage to sip it lightly before continuing.

"I think it's amazing to be able to care about others even though you still have your own problems. I still have my hands full with just protecting myself. But lately Ichigo's been taken by Laurel-san.", she said as she looked over at Audrey whom had quickly shuddered to the statement and confusingly yelled, "WHAT.", where Orihime playfully laughed at Audrey's amusing reaction. She then said, "It doesn't matter. I have fun while being one of the girls around him. All the girls Ichigo is friends with are nice girls…I kind of…believe that." _Orihime-san is such a cute girl…_

"But, I would like to have a prince who would protect Orihime!", she pleaded mesmerized within her own thoughts. Audrey smiled as she raised an eye brow at the others actions and then stated, "How's…Trent…." Orihime then froze in her movement and stared over at Audrey blankly for a moment before responding back, "EEEHHHH. No way! 'Cause Trent is prejudiced and he's always saying things about you! Orihime can't forgive stuff like that. But that's because I like you Laurel-san." Orihime quickly leaned across the table to Audrey and wrapped her arms around her as she nuzzled her cheek with her own affectionately. Audrey's cheeks reddened immediately as she drew a straight expression since she was a bit too shocked to even move her arms. _Cute…she's too cute…! _Audrey thought as her heart raced a bit.

"That bitch! Orihime Inoue!" , a female called out as she entered with a friend of hers into the school bathroom. The other then responded, "Oh, yeah…the one that follows Kurosaki-kun around like a shadow?"

"Yeah that's right, don't you think she's fucking annoying?", the girl provoked as she began washing her hands at the sink. Audrey was across the bathroom standing at the other sinks as she washed her hands. The girl then continued, "It's just 'cause she has big breasts that the guys hang around her. They're drooling over her boobs for sure!" Audrey then parted her lips some to allow a quiet chuckle to leave her lips causing the two females to turn and stare at the new being they recognized was also within the bathroom.

"You,", one of the girls called out. "Why are you laughing Laurel?" Turning from the sinks to look over at them, Audrey then reached for a paper towel and dried her hands before responding, "….I kind of wondered if you don't have anything else to say." Her calm and straight expression seemed to piss the other female off, leaving the female to grimace as she angrily raised her hand to Audrey and slapped her across her face.

_Orihime-san is a normal cute girl, _Audrey said to herself.

Ichigo raised an eye brow curiously as he examined the large red patch upon Audrey's left cheek. Audrey simply stared up at the male with a straight expression as she watched Ichigo shudder a bit while questioning the mark. "Whoa…How did you get that?" Audrey then lowered her eyes from his face and responded, "I fell on the stairs." "Hm, are you alright?", he questioned as he analyzed the mark upon her cheek with his hazel hues. He then continued, "You're bleeding from the tip of your mouth."

Ichigo extended his hand out to Audrey's face and cautiously grazed his thumb over the bruised area of her cheek. "It looks…kind of like a scratch mark.", he stated calmly as his expression became more stern and his brows furrowed a bit. He then questioned, "Did someone hit you?", causing Audrey's eyes to once again look up towards Ichigo. Her cheeks growing flushed by his sudden concern she then scrunched her nose some as she pouted while responding to him. "I said I fell on the stairs!"

Seeing she was going to stick with her excuse, Ichigo then shifted his hand into his pocket to retrieve a band aid and peeled its papering off. He then leaned closer towards Audrey and proceeded to stick it carefully over the bleeding area of her cheek. He then soothingly said, "Ok. I think I understand why you always carry around band aids. Be careful. If you hurt yourself like this all the time," Finishing securing the bandage upon her cheek he then lightly grazed the knuckles of his fingers across her cheek and towards her hair to brush it back some. He then continued, "you'll make me worry."

Audrey relaxed her blue eyes some as she held her gaze with the male for a moment before reciting something to him. "…worry….You worry about me?" Her lips parted a bit as she widened her eyes as well, curious as of the males response. Shifting his right hand into his pocket Ichigo quickly turned his head as he scowled a bit and muttered to her, "Of course I do.", before he then shifted his hazel eyes to look over at Audrey. She had appeared to have relaxed her amazement but settled with a small frown as she allowed her cheeks to become engrossed with red color.

"Why?", Audrey questioned. _You care... about me…? _Ichigo then attempted to respond. "…You ask why…", and then openly stated, "Well that's because you're my girlfriend." Listening to what the male had said her eyes quickly grew wide as she stared down at the floor before glancing up at the male whom appeared to be quite serious with his response. _Eh. EEEHHH?! _Bashfully shuddering with shock Audrey attempted to question his response.

"…Eh….Um…Am I….your **girlfriend**?" Staring a bit confused by Audrey's words Ichigo then said, "That's how I perceived that kiss…?"

Rapidly Audrey's thoughts began racing. _A seventeen year history of no boyfriend and no friends; then suddenly I have a boyfriend. Isn't that too big of a leap?! _Audrey's face becoming far more flushed as her heart began speeding up as well, she then stumbled some over her words as she tried to pull her questions out. "..But…Why me….If it's you, you have others don't you? It doesn't have to be me…", Audrey stated as she averted her gaze from the male bashfully while pulling a glower expression upon her face to shield her embarrassment.

His eyes fixating on Audrey now Ichigo then sternly questioned, "What's with that? It's not like I pick out a girlfriend from the girls who like me." _…Because I don't get it… _Audrey fumbled with her quivering lower lip before she hastily bit it. _…Why me…? What part of me… _The harsh sound that echoed through the hall quickly grabbed Ichigo's and Audrey's attention, sending them to turn and look further down the hall. There standing down the hall was Orihime with her right hand raised before a befallen Trent whom was holding his cheek carefully as he looked up at Orihime's pained expression.

"Your way of making fun of people, and that you have no understanding of how others feel and that you're prejudiced and perverted is something **I HATE!**", Orihime yelled as she dashed down the opposing hall. Trent sat stunned as he watched Orihime head down the hall. Ichigo lowered his eyes and then mumbled; "Now you've done it…" He then stooped down aside Trent and questioned what had happened.

"What did you say to her…"

"I told her she shouldn't be with Laurel and that we should hang out and I joked about letting me touch her boobs.", Trent openly stated as he held his swollen cheek.

Ichigo then responded, "Well that's the pits." Trent then angrily looked up at Ichigo and glared. He then stated, "Someone like you, who's accepted unconditionally by everyone wouldn't understand me!" Audrey then stooped down aside Trent and mentioned, "It's not like he's _just _accepted unconditionally. There are reasons why someone is well-liked…and since you can't even seem to understand that, it's completely impossible for you to surpass Kurosaki." Audrey mugged Trent agitatedly as she came to grips with just how annoying he actually was and decided that now-if never-was the best time to bluntly recite such gathered annoyance over him.

Turning to look over at Audrey Trent then silently gritted his teeth as he blushed embarrassingly before shifting his head to look over at Ichigo. He complained, "What's with her?! I really don't like her!" Ignoring Trent's complaints, Audrey then silently continued as she relaxed her expression. "Someone who's observant…who understands even if you don't say it and helps you when you're in trouble…I think a person like that is wonderful." Both Trent and Ichigo seemed to gaze over at Audrey with awed expressions before Trent broke the silence. "What do you do to understand stuff like that?"

"I wonder exactly _what_ on Orihime you're always looking at?", Audrey nit-picked as she lowered her eyes and looked over at Trent who murmured, "No place special." But Ichigo and Audrey were sure that it was Orihime's breasts that grabbed his attention. Raising his head and showing a small smile Trent then began exclaiming a bigger difference. "When I'm talking to Orihime-chan I get filled with a happy feeling. That light feeling she has or that she's kind, for example. I feel good when I'm together with her. I want to watch her all the time. Anyway," Trent raised his eyes from the floor and glared over at Ichigo before pointing out to him. "My enemy is you Kurosaki!", he said leaving Ichigo to simply stare as he pointed at him.

Standing up from the floor between the two Trent then headed down the hallway, stomping his feet a bit as he trudged onward. Audrey then started, "It seems he got fed up…" Ichigo then protested, "The origin is you though."

"Eh, I am?!", Audrey questioned surprisingly.

Heading into the cafeteria Orihime tightly clasped her wallet within her hands as she glanced over at the lunch line that was immensely crowded with hungry students buying up the assorted lunches. She then thought to herself, _Uwah, I knew it, it's too crowded…_ Orihime then glanced further away from her when she heard the sound of her name being called. It appeared to be Trent who was in the center of the rustled students that were crowding. He yelled, "Orihime-chan! Here! Hurry! Come here quickly!" But Orihime simply raised a small smile awkwardly as she waved her hand in front of her and responded, "…..I'll pass." She then turned to head in the opposite direction.

Scattering her books across her desk, Orihime carefully searched for her missing textbook but came to realize that it was not with her. _Oh. I've forgotten the text book…_, Orihime thought before she turned to hear the calling of her name.

"Orihime-chan!", Trent called as he walked over to her desk and handed her one of his text books while grinning cheerfully. "You can borrow my text book.", he said before Orihime quickly protested without turning to face him, "It's fine. If I borrow yours you won't have one."

"Laurel-san!", Orihime called as she quickly walked up the hall to catch up to Audrey who then slowed down and looked at her. Orihime's expression was a bit stressed and shocked as she explained what had been occurring recently. "I have a feeling I'm being watched by Trent very much lately." Shifting her eyes to glance towards the nearby wall that Trent stood peeking behind, Audrey then lowered her blue hues and thought to herself. _He's so predictable. _

Two familiar girls then came walking up towards Audrey and Orihime and began their taunting's once more. "Aah, well if it isn't Gloomy Laurel and the Melon Monster. You're not with the guys today?", they questioned as they stared the two of them down. Audrey frowned a small bit as she stared while Orihime furrowed her brow worriedly while she glanced over her shoulder at the two girls. Exhaling lightly, Audrey then stepped in front of Orihime and said to the two females, "Thanks for the other day.", sarcastically referring to when she was slapped within the bathroom.

"Hey,", the two females started before they continued. "Before standing up for the Melon Monster, shouldn't you worry about yourself first?" Audrey simply quietly stood as she averted her gaze slowly, appearing unfazed and bored of the females conversation. The female then scowled and shifted to look behind Audrey at Orihime before stating, "You know what the guys in school say about you? That you're a big breasted slut." The female was suddenly cut off guard by the eluded call of someone from behind her.

"Oi! You're saying Melon Monster and big breasts…but isn't it better to have breast than not? Isn't it just that you're jealous because yours are small?", Trent stated anxiously as he angrily shot a cold glare towards the two daunting females. They then smirked and chuckled a bit, leaving Trent a bit confused as they then responded, "See, we have a guy right here who wants to fuck the Melon Monster. You should let him do it Melon-chan." Trent quickly turned and looked at Orihime as he stuttered a bit to explain the mix up he had caused. But the shrewd laughter of the girls only seemed to leave Orihime more upset with the situation as she sucked in her lower lip and frowned angrily. She then turned and quickly dashed down the hall leaving Trent and Audrey to stand.

Trent then murmured with his hand drawn out before him, "That wasn't what I meant…" Audrey shifted her head and looked over at Trent. "I understand your feelings but…", Audrey started. "You shouldn't have said it like that." Slowly Trent turned to look at Audrey while she stared blankly before her, her eyes lowered some as she spoke calmly.

"It's not good that although she has a complex about her chest you specifically focus on that when you counter attack. In such cases you have to think about the other person and act accordingly. After all if you only act at your own convenience it will only bother the other person. This time was a failure.", she stated bluntly leaving Trent a bit shocked before she continued. "But I've never seen Orihime-san so clearly angry before. She might always smile at me and Kurosaki but among people who are smiling on the outside, there are also those who think a lot of different things but don't show it…If you think like that, in some ways, maybe you're more special since you get to see other sides of her. Instead of trying to act cool, it might be better to tell her what you honestly feel."

Gym had started this period and students could be heard outside as they participated in their gym activities. Orihime's hands held her face as she sat quietly within her empty class room at her desk. Arriving at the doorway Trent then called to her, "Eh, Orihime-chan.", causing her to turn her head slowly and frown a bit as she began blushing. She then quickly stood up from her desk to attempt to leave but Trent stepped inside the class room and tried to reason with her.

"Wait, wait, can you wait a little?"

He then looked over her attire and noticed she was still wearing her school uniform and questioned, "What about P.E.? All the girls have gone outside." Orihime then responded, "….It doesn't matter. I don't want to go." Trent then thought back on what Audrey had said to him earlier and noticed how Orihime's hands covered her chest anxiously even as they spoke. "What about you?", Orihime questioned breaking Trent's train of thought.

Raising his hand to scratch the back of his head, he then chuckled a small bit as he responded. "Um…I…forgot my towel. Maybe I should skip too." But Orihime quickly objected to the idea stating, "You can't. They've already called the attendance roll, right?" Trent then said, "No problem….If I say I got sick the teacher won't say anything. And I kind of want to talk to you without rushing." His eyes shifting to the window that was aside Orihime's desk within the classroom he then started.

"…Sorry about before, I intended to help but instead I humiliated you and Laurel got angry at me too." Orihime's eyes widened a bit with shock as she listened. "Orihime-chan, you like Ichigo don't you?" Orihime's eye's then lowered as she gave in to his question. "Ichigo is….he is….good looking and observant and he's someone who can take care of people. I understand he's liked by a good lot of people within school. He's a real cool guy.", Trent stated as he walked over to the glass window and extended his hand to touch its surface lightly. "But, I don't care how much he is liked by others. I just don't want you to be interested in him….because I like you." Trent's gaze turning from the window now, he then looked over at Orihime whose face was flushed somewhat. He then continued nervously, "I like your breasts too…but above that, your smiling face and when you're glad about something, your gestures, your voice and such….it makes me feel happy to watch you throughout the day."

Turning from the window to face Orihime he continued as his expression grew sterner. "I want to be the first one to see all of that, before Ichigo, before anyone; the first of all. I'm not cool like Ichigo but I think I'm the one who likes you the most."

Audrey froze in her stride down the hall as she slowly turned her head to see Orihime and Trent in a lovely daze with each other as they held hands. Audrey could only stare with a stunned and appalled expression as Ichigo strode up behind her and said, "Eh? You didn't know? They've started going out.", causing Audrey's mouth to only drop even further as her eyes widened with awe. She then stuttered, "I-I didn't know."

"Trent said good things about you and he said thanks. And also sorry for everything up till now." Said Ichigo as he watched Audrey quickly avert her eyes as a grimace appeared upon her face while her cheeks became pink with embarrassment. She then mumbled as she blushed, "It's no big deal." She continued. "That's not limited to Trent and maybe I'm doing things that make people discomfortable too." Shifting closer to Audrey Ichigo then pressed his chest against her back as he leaned forward to rest his chin upon top of her head. Slipping his arms around her from behind, he then hugged her lightly as he agreed with her words. "Exactly! Just that! To be able to say that about yourself is really cool Audrey."

Audrey gasped as she noticed the male's closing figure around her and grouchily attempted to free herself as she blushed with excitement. Tightening his arms around he continued to teasingly taunt her saying, "You're clumsy but observant of people around you and you always say what you think straight out. No matter who the person is." Audrey relaxed a small bit as she grew weak from the others praise and allowed him to squeeze her small being close. Lowering his hazel hues now he then leaned his head over her shoulder and peered closer to her lowered face to place a light kiss upon her cheek. He then drew his right hand towards her face and pulled her long strands of black hair back as he grazed the surface of his thumb across her cheek.

Audrey closed her eyes and clasped her lips closed tightly as she endured his affection while he quietly whispered, "I love that about you." _Is it alright…_ "Someday, I do want to hear this mouth say 'I love you'.", he stated as he clasped his large palm under her chin and motioned his fingers and thumb to clutch her cheeks some. _I wonder….if it's alright….for me to fall in love and become…and ordinary girl? _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Today, _Audrey contemplated to herself. _This Audrey Laurel is stressed out. _Audrey sternly stared at her wide spread of clothes that were sprawled all across her bed. "Hmm.", Audrey muttered as she dug through her large pile that was still setting aside her on the bed. _Because…_

About thirty minutes after her mother had called for her to get ready to leave this Saturday morning, Audrey stepped out of her room with a loose white tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. With only a small backpack on her back she hastily strode past her mom and dad whom sat within the living room. "I'm going.", muttered Audrey as she looked over at her mother but her mother quickly halted her movement with a question.

"Where to?"

"The beauty parlor.", Audrey responded as she looked back at her mother who was nodding now.

Her mother then said, "Yeah that's right, it's probably best to cut it soon. Your hair is so long, you almost look like a ghost." Audrey raised an eye brow to her mother's teasing remark before she slipped on her white tennis at the doorway so she could head out. _Because today is the first time in my life I'm going out alone with a guy. _

Further away now once Audrey had made her way downtown, she could see the tall figure of Ichigo's that stood by a nearby street post. Panting lightly from her rush Audrey's eyes widened as she took in the casual attire of the males. Ichigo could be seen wearing a white, short sleeve shirt over top of a tight long sleeved black shirt with the sleeves drawn back. His pants were straight legs that were tucked into a pair of high-top boots that laced to his ankle.

Walking up to him now Audrey exhaled greatly to collect her breath as she listened to what he had to say. "You're late. Coming twenty minutes late without contacting me….." Audrey then proceeded to apologize. "Sorry."

Glancing over at the other Ichigo then smiled some as he said, "Don't you think our clothes are similar today, Audrey?" Audrey then shifted her head to look aside her and stared at Ichigo's clothes before looking down at her own. She then responded, "It's boyish isn't it, my outfit?" Shrugging his shoulders some he then said, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Walking now alongside one another Audrey quietly contemplated their situation within her head. _I have more girlish clothes like the type that shows off the shoulders and stuff lying around at home but if I wore that I wouldn't want him to think 'She's trying too much, gross' and the opposite, if he would check me out it would be bad too. Above all it's embarrassing… _Ichigo looked over at the other aside him whose face was growing far more flushed as she walked silently. His hazel orbs then widened with awe as he came to recognize something.

"Audrey, your glasses!", he exclaimed eccentrically causing Audrey to raise her head up at him while she extended her hand to touch her face. She then responded, "Yeah, I'm wearing contacts today so getting my hair cut will be easier. Besides, I don't wear my glasses on the weekends. I just use them for school." Lowering his eyes as he gazed down at the other he then nodded and turned to look ahead of him. "Oh, okay. It's nice seeing sides of you I've never seen.", he hummed as he smiled cheerfully.

_But the truth is, I've been wondering how going on a date with a guy might be…What am I thinking?! This is __**NOT A DATE!**_Ichigo glanced curiously at Audrey as she flailed her hands before her and shook her head to herself. _Originally I was supposed to go alone, _Audrey said to herself as she thought back on what had occurred while at school to provoke this meeting with Ichigo today.

While at school Audrey was walking down the hall when she raised her gaze at a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. She then raised her long tresses of black hair within the palm of her hand slowly and watched as their length fell when she drew her hand back down to her side. _My hair is getting really long. _Noticing that Audrey was peering at her hair Orihime then mentioned, "Why don't you try making it a little wavy? I think it'd look good on you. You know, kind of fluffy and soft."

Patting the side of her head Audrey then questioned, "You think so…" Audrey and Orihime then looked over at Ichigo whom had suddenly shown up.

"What? Are you going to the beauty parlor? I'll go with you.", he stated as he crossed his arms and smiled.

_And so Kurosaki-kun tagged along. _"So where're we going?", he questioned. Audrey then simply stated, "The beauty parlor…", leaving Ichigo to frown playfully as he debated the possibility of doing something else. "Can't we go there later? Or do you have a reservation?"

"No I haven't but…..", she started but Ichigo cut her off . "Then you can do it after we've been out. The beauty parlor is afterwards!" Furrowing her brow agitatedly Audrey then frowned a small bit as a blush came over her cheeks. Giving in to his enthusiasm she responded, "Ju-Just so you know, I'm not going to be alone with you somewhere!" "I get it. There's a film I want to see though.", he stated but Audrey quickly became engrossed with her thoughts.

_Because we've kissed for certain, if we go someplace where we are alone we'll go to the next stage which is petting and then to sex! _Glaring subconsciously, Audrey panted lightly before she turned to look up at the male and his idea. "Eh?!", she yelped. Ichigo then continued. "You know the film 'Manager of memories'?" _Cinema=We won't be alone but it's pitch black=Anything can happen! _Audrey's eyes quickly widening to the thought she then shot down his idea.

"Absolutely not!"

"Eh, why?", Ichigo questioned.

"'Cause I'll get sleepy!", Audrey snapped. Ichigo then thought to himself a few other ideas and suggested, "Ok, what about going to the batting center, or karaoke?" But Audrey's answer remained the same for each of his suggestions.

"I suck at sports, and a definite no for karaoke, then we'll definitely be alone…"

At this point the two of them continued to walk down streets of downtown, passing shops and little local areas without a single word uttered between the both of them. Audrey held her head down some as she walked aside Ichigo whom had his head turned gazing at the surroundings around him. Audrey then quickly shot her head up at a nearby glass window that was showcasing new outfits for the upcoming season and paused in her footing. She attempted to look away but only stopped once more as her attention was once again caught by another flashy outfit behind the glass window.

Glancing over at Audrey curiously Ichigo then questioned, "Audrey, are you into these particular styles?" Audrey shuddered nervously once she heard his question and her face instantly became flushed. Ichigo then widened his grin and continued. "Wow, I'd actually want to see the stylish Audrey!" Audrey then flailed her arms embarrassingly and protested, "I'm not stylish, not at all!"

Further behind them Audrey could hear quiet whispers regarding Ichigo's striking appearance and his cool atmosphere. "Look at that guy over there. He's pretty attractive, should we try and talk to him?", they debated as Audrey glanced over her shoulder at them. They then mentioned, "There's a girl with him. She must be his friend." Audrey began sulking a small bit before her expression slowly progressed into a scowl as she turned her gaze away from them to ignore them. _Well…I guess that's how it seems. _

Looking up at Ichigo Audrey then lowered her eyes some as she asked him a question. "Is it always like this Kurosaki-kun? Where girls hit on you and such….?" He then raised his right hand to the back of his head and scratched his neck lightly while he fiddled with the hairs that stood upon his neck. "Eh, yeah.", he responded. She then turned her head to look forward while they walked and glumly stated, "When so many cute girls come up and talk to you don't you think it's embarrassing to have me beside you?" _He really is captivating to others. _

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Audrey's question and he said, "If I'd thought that, I would've gone home long ago." His expression relaxing some he then extended his left hand out to the other where Audrey idly stared at it before he mentioned, "You want to do something that couples do?" Audrey's eyes widened as she recalled what he said and her cheeks quickly lit up with embarrassment. "Now when it's just the two of us, I don't want anyone to bother us.", he stated calmly as he drew his hand closer to her own.

Swallowing some she then slowly shifted her hand closer to his and dwindled her fingers along with his, allowing their fingers to intertwine lightly. His firm hand clenching her own tightly Audrey simply exhaled lightly as she lowered her blue hues from being gazed at by the other. _I've never held somebody's hand before, but I thought holding hands wasn't anything special compared to kissing but the closeness of the skin…feels exciting. It feels this warm and good. _

"Ichigo?", called an unfamiliar voice as they crossed a nearby street to make their way towards the two of them. He then continued, "Ah, I thought it was you." Ichigo looked over towards the two people and said, "It's Masashi and Aiko", not even noticing that Audrey had quickly snatched her hand from his own nervously. Masashi analyzed both Audrey and Ichigo and responded, "What's this? This is an unusual combo. Are you going somewhere?" "Well yeah.", Ichigo cheerfully explained. "We're on what you'd call a date.", he playfully continued causing Audrey to quickly respond, "NO…" Masashi then pointed to Aiko and said, "We're also on a date." But Aiko simply sucked her teeth as she looked away.

"We're going bowling, you want to come too?", Masashi exuberantly offered.

"I don't mind but…Audrey, what about you?", questioned Ichigo.

Audrey calmly stated, "I…I don't mind."

Arriving at the bowling alley Masashi then began stating how they'd all play. "It'll be me and Aiko against Ichigo and Laurel!" Once things were agreed upon, Masashi went first but his first bowl went straight into the gutter. Ichigo then looked over at Audrey and stated, "You said you're bad at sports so you can throw as you like and I'll try to compensate." Nodding lightly Audrey then walked up after Masashi sat down and grabbed a bowling ball from the slot. Holding it up with both of her hands Audrey silently contemplated her actions while the others spoke amongst each other.

Looking over at Audrey Masashi started, "It's the first time I've seen Laurel do something sporty."

"Me too.", sounded both Aiko and Ichigo.

A stern expression crossing Audrey's face, she then threw her right hand forward with as much force as she could manage, sending the bowling bowl down the aisle and clattering directly within the center of the lined up pins. Everyone stared with awed and appalled expressions as they witnessed the strike that Audrey made. Masashi then stuttered, "S-STRIKE?!"

Quickly standing from his seat Ichigo made his way over to Audrey as she headed back over to the seats. He then cheerfully stated, "That was wicked Audrey! Could it be that you're really good at bowling?" Her eyes shifting aside to look away Audrey then dryly responded back, "I just dabbled in it a little when I was young." "Ah I see. Well great, we've got this game in the bag then!", Ichigo stated enthusiastically as he raised his right hand to the other to fist bump with her.

Finishing the middle part of the game at this point Masashi's points were dwindling compared to Ichigo's. "If it continues like this we're going to lose!", Masashi complained as he threw his hands into the air angrily. Looking over at Audrey and Ichigo Aiko angrily sucked her teeth as she thought to herself, _Why do I have to lose to Laurel of all people!? Moreover she's all over Ichigo. I liked Ichigo before her…why Laurel of all people?! And I saw that they held hands before! Does that mean they're going out? For a lot of reasons…I can't understand why! _

Masashi then playfully attempted to kiss Aiko as he questioned her mood. "Why are you in such a bad mood Ai-chan?" But Aiko simply pushed his face away once she noticed Audrey to be sitting by herself. Aiko then stated, "Can you two play for a while? Laurel." Audrey then raised her head to the call of her name and noticed Aiko's nearing presence

"Let's talk.", started Aiko as she smirked lightly.

"Okay."

Aiko then continued, "About today who invited you?"

"Invited…When I said I was going to the beauty parlor today Kurosaki-kun tagged along.", Audrey stated simply as she turned to look over at Ichigo and Masashi who were joking around as they played.

"Are you two going out?" Aiko's expression grew more serious as her smirk slipped from her lips.

"Kurosaki-kun says so though…", Audrey stated as she lowered her eyes some while turning her head. She then continued, "I don't really know how it's supposed to feel to go out."

Aiko then hastily questioned, "So you're in love with Ichigo?"

"…..Probably.", Audrey stated quietly.

Gritting her teeth as she furrowed her brow aggressively Aiko then stated shrewdly, "By the way, that is really annoying you know. When there are lots of girls who like Ichigo and there are a lot of girls who want to hang out with him on the weekend…that you with your luke-warm feelings take a position beside Ichigo. And Ichigo too…why you..." She turned to glare over at Audrey and continued. "Why you rather that me who he's slept with?" Audrey's blue eyes widened to the others words and she drew her head further down. "Anyway, if you're not that into him don't cling on to him."

_Slept…with…_

Masashi and Ichigo then walked over to where Aiko and Audrey were. "Aiko! We'll turn around this game with the next one!", Masashi cheered with enthusiasm. Ichigo then followed while panting some, "Audrey you have to play in this last round too." Aiko then raised her head up and cheered as she began heading to the bowling aisle. "That's awesome Masashi." She then glanced back at Audrey while glaring some.

Aiko bowled next and made a complete strike causing Masashi to yelp, "Wicked strike!" Ichigo then anxiously turned back at Audrey and called her to go up next. "Next, Audrey! Come on you can do it!", he cheered exuberantly as he balled his hands into fists. Audrey slowly shifted from her seat and headed up to the bowling aisle; she then grabbed a bowling ball and lightly tossed her hand out. The ball rolled some before instantly clunking within the gutter. Masashi then muttered with a stunned expression, "You're kidding. We did it!" Ichigo smiled while furrowing his brow disappointedly and stood up from his seat to walk over to Audrey. But she quickly turned from the bowling aisle and mumbled, "I'm going home." Turning his head to see Audrey leaving as she shouldered her backpack on Ichigo then responded, "Eh? Then I'll go too….", but Aiko reached her hand out to his shirt and snagged it lightly as she leaned against his arm.

"You don't have to do that.", started Aiko. "Don't bother with that sourpuss, hang out with us instead." Looking down at the other he then shifted his arm away from her while brushing off her hand and said, "I'm here to be with Audrey today so, sorry." Aiko simply frowned a small bit as she watched him quickly exit the bowling alley to follow after Audrey.

"Audrey!", Ichigo called as he attempted to catch up with the other once he had caught a glimpse of her. She turned her head to look back at him and slowed down some. He then asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing.", she quietly said as she lowered her head to look down. Ichigo then attempted to smile some as he tried to figure out what was bothering the other. "Your face and attitude say something different."

Keeping her head low and her eyes upon the ground she then started, "It's just, after being together today I thought that you and I don't suit each other after all. The difference between you; who's good at most things and popular and me; who's always been gloomy and never had any friends either….is too big. I don't understand why you like me." Relaxing his expression some as he listened to what Audrey had to say he then calmly stated, "….Come with me for a bit."

Standing before the two was a rather ordinary middle school building that appeared to be empty since today was Saturday. Grinning eccentrically as he raised his head up to look at the school's entirety Ichigo then exhaled, "This brings back memories." Audrey raised her head as well to look up at the school and then looked back over at Ichigo. "Where are we?", she pondered. He then responded, "My middle school! I'll show you show how I was when I was in middle school."

Stepping through the front gates of the school Ichigo lead them both to the side of the school where he dragged his hand across the wooden walls of an attached building to the school before running his hand over a patched wooded area. The patched area seemed to be a covering over a part of the wooden exterior that was probably destroyed or cracked some. Ichigo then stopped in his movement and raised his head up as he closed his eyes, his hand still grazing the patched area lightly. "I did this. One day I punched my fist right here so hard when I was in middle school that I actually broke through the wood, haha.", he said.

He then chuckled a small bit to himself as he turned to look back at Audrey and continued. "During middle school years to my freshman year in high school, I was pretty….messed up. Back then I had to worry a lot about protecting myself. There were many delinquents in my school so the fights and bullying were never ending. I was bullied on an average basis but there were still days where I wondered if I would no longer be a target. I was always trying to read the intentions of the people around me and I became like a chameleon that changes color after the surroundings. So eventually I began trying my best to fit between people so that I wouldn't get bullied anymore, and then my best friend at the time became a target. And soon I became a bully. I didn't beat him up or anything but I would ignore him on the surface when he was bullied daily and would only talk to him in private. I always thought to myself that during that time, he was probably suffering but he was always laughing and he'd talk to me like he always did."

Ichigo slipped his hands into his pockets and turned to lean his back against the walling of the building while he raised his head up. "Then one day he said, 'Thanks for talking to me like this.', and smiled like he always did. Then the next day,", Ichigo trailed as he lowered his head down before continuing quietly. ", he changed schools…without saying a word. That day I ran to the side of this building and met up with the students that I knew always bullied him, and I beat the living crap out of each and every one of them. After that I punched this wall countless times even when my knuckles began to swell and bleed…the rage that I felt from realizing how much of a terrible person I was to him just wouldn't cease. He got new bruises in his face every day and even though I saw that numerous times I still hadn't did anything; knowing that, planted a bad seed inside of me. Ever since then I came to realize that in the end no one's going to protect you but yourself…and after that I didn't give a shit anymore. What's controlling people is people after all and it's not like I'm doing something wrong, so I decided to stop being intimidated. After I started high school I began to get bullied by people in and outside of my school because of the flamboyant appearance my hair and eyes gave off. Because of that I spent my first year attempting to fend for myself by fighting off anyone that attempted to bully me but eventually I found myself becoming more of a chameleon again even in high school. So ultimately, I'm still part of the flock where people idolize me for my independence and charismatic behavior for the people that I hold dear. But I'm actually pretty pathetic."

Ichigo drew his head to lean back against the wall as a small smile rose upon his face he then turned to look over at Audrey who was also leaned against the building wall aside him. Parting her lips as she gazed at the space before them she then exclaimed, "….I don't think that's being pathetic. Your personality simply attracts other people." Ichigo then responded, "Well my looks seem to also play a part in it.", but Audrey debated, "No, I don't think so. Friendship won't last long with just looks. If you're saying it's because of your looks it's not only rude to your friends, the relationship will also really turn shallow…You have to put more faith in your friends."

Ichigo then scowled and said, "You're one to talk!" Where Audrey lightly replied, "The one that made me think so is you.", causing Ichigo's expression to straighten as his cheeks grew a bit flushed from her praising. She then continued, "I want to believe in people from now on, even if it's little by little." Ichigo quickly turned towards the other and extended his arms to wrap around the back of the others neck as he drew her in close. Leaning his chin upon top of her head he then stated, "Like I said just now, this is what I'm like. When I saw you again I really fell for that straight forward attitude of yours. That you stay true to yourself no matter what other people say to you and that fearless attitude…is really awesome. I'm much more uncool." He raised his hand to stroke the back of her hair as he lowered his eyes some. "I kind of want you to see that I have this kind of side too, and not only how I appear to be.", he stated.

Audrey's expression then softened some as she began to smile; she then raised her limp arms from her sides and slipped them under his own and around his back to embrace him as well. "…Mm. You seem more human and I like it much better.", she whispered as she closed her eyes and allowed her face to sink into the large shoulder blade of the males while they embraced. She then opened her eyes some to the sound of the other speaking, "….I'm terribly sorry for asking this in this place…" He then continued, "But can I kiss you?" Audrey trembled some as her face became slightly pink while Ichigo lowered his head some and said, "Please."

Audrey's expression then relaxed some as she lowered her eyes and shifted back from his embrace some before accepting his request. "Ok.", she murmured as he lightly shifted his hand towards the back of her head and pulled her in as his lips pressed upon the surface of her own. Kissing her gently he slightly deepened it as he lowered his arm to tighten around her torso while he drew her in further towards his chest.

_If I trust people…If I get myself involved with others, _Audrey thought to herself as Ichigo loosened his grip around her torso and they slowly separated their lips from one another. He then brought his right hand towards her face and brushed the knuckle of his index finger across her lips as Audrey kept her gaze low. _If…I fall in love _Audrey slowly closed her eyes as she endured the tense feeling of her cheeks stinging with red color as Ichigo lowered his head towards her neck and trailed a lining of kisses towards her collarbone. She then flinched cautiously as she tightened her eyes that were closed before a flashback of what Aiko had said came across her mind.

'_Why you rather than me who he has slept with…'_ Audrey's eyes then quickly shot open as she extended her arms out to the males chest and anxiously shoved him away as she panted heavily while blushing. _That will probably bring other problems than those I had when I was alone. _She then quietly mumbled while scowling, "…Ah…..the beauty parlor…I have to go there." Ichigo's lips then twisted into a smile as he began to laugh from the others embarrassed expression. He then said, "Sorry, I guess I surprised you. Do you have to go to the beauty parlor?" _But…I've _"I really like long hair.", he stated as his expression softened while he looked over the lengthy black hair that had already begun exceeding the height of her color bone. _I've decided to face those problems. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gasping enthusiastically Orihime tightly clasped her hands together as her smile broadened to the sight of the spread out sea. "The sea! The seaside!". She yelped as she quickly walked alongside Audrey. Striding up behind the two Trent and Ichigo stretched some as they turned to gaze at the view of the seaside.

Trent then responded while grinning, "It's not bad, the seaside I mean." _Today we went to the seaside, _Audrey thought to herself as she gazed towards the glimmering waters of the sea. Orihime then said, "Isn't it pretty Laurel-san?" Audrey lowered her blue hues as she held the bag straps that were upon her shoulder while a light gust of wind blew through her hair. Her black tresses slipping from her shoulders and towards her back she then softened her expression as a small smile rose from her lips. "….So pretty….", she mumbled lightly as Ichigo stepped alongside of her smiling as well.

Orihime exhaled lightly with relief to see that Audrey was indeed happy to be at the sea and not at all disappointed. _I haven't been to the sea since I was in kindergarten. I feel closer to the sea than the first time I saw it. _Audrey furrowed her brow as she stared at the shifting tides, feeling a bit nostalgic as she thought over her past memories of visiting the sea as a child. _Moreover, _Trent strode past Audrey and Orihime to follow behind Ichigo and pointed up ahead as he explained where they would be staying. "I booked two rooms in a nearby hotel, let's put our luggage there first then play." Orihime exuberantly nodded before yelping her confirmation of the idea. _This is the first time to stay overnight; this is my first time…_

Noticing that Audrey had now returned from the hotel changed Orihime furrowed her brow some as she smiled happily at Audrey's outfit. "Haha!", she laughed. "So cute~~~~!" _this is my first time wearing my own swim suit outside of school. _Glancing over at Orihime's bikini set of floral design Audrey's eyes immediately widened to the sight of her breasts appearing even larger. She then lightly said, "Orihime, your swim suit….it's so **awesome**…"

Audrey had actually purchased a bikini set as well but was far too embarrassed to actually wear hers out in public, especially around Ichigo. So she had decided to wear a white shirt over top where she tied it above her navel and had slipped on a simple pair of jean shorts. "Huh, thanks! And your swim suit…?", Orihime questioned as she looked over Audrey's appearance before continuing. "Well, this definitely suits Laurel-san and her image!" Seeing that Audrey was still staring at her chest area Orihime then raised her hands to cover her chest and pouted a small bit as she began to blush.

"They didn't have my size, so I had to buy a size smaller…", she stated. _I'm so envious, _Audrey thought to herself.

Slowly taking her time, Audrey walked behind Orihime while carrying an umbrella over her head as the other joyfully skipped towards Trent. Trent and Ichigo could be seen standing along the seas sandy beach within their swim shorts as they watched the two females make their way over. Trent drooled gleefully to the sight of Orihime's swim suit and the abundant bouncing of her chest as she neared him. Ichigo simply looked away as he scratched his ear and paid no mind to Trent's ogling. "Trent~~!", Orihime called as she slowed her pace once near him and grasped his hand within her own. They seemed to be enticed within their own auras now that they were together.

Audrey stepped aside Ichigo as she watched Trent and Orihime, she then questioned, "How come they suddenly got so close together?" Ichigo then responded, "Who knows, but it looks like they've forgotten about us, huh?" Audrey then lightly nodded her head before she lowered her eyes a small bit. She then pondered, "Kurosaki-kun, she's really your type, right?" Turning his head to look over at Audrey he then looked forward once more and raised his right hand to touch his chin while he thought over his response. "Hmm…I don't dislike that type." Audrey then shifted her head to look over at Ichigo as he continued to speak. "But if you dress like that, it'll make me very troubled. I think Audrey's outfit is the best."

Audrey's cheeks quickly ran pink as she looked over at the male, her expression remaining straight while he smiled over at her.

Orihime sat down upon the surface of the beach blanket and began whining miserably as she turned to look over at her back while she leaned forward. "Ahhhhhh..! My back, I can't reach it—somebody help me put on sunscreen please?" Trent's eyes glimmering maliciously he then quickly shifted over towards her and raised a helping hand while stating, "I will! I'll gladly do it!"

Ichigo and Audrey then seated themselves upon a separate blanket with the umbrella up upon the sand that was a bit farther from the others. Looking aside him at Audrey, Ichigo then cheered, "Audrey, do you want to put on some sun screen as well?" Audrey then looked down towards her body and pointed, "I only need to put some on my neck, hands, and feet. I can reach my lower back just fine as well." Seeing Audrey's protest to his idea Ichigo then playfully frowned as he pouted and began shifting the umbrella in front of them somewhat. Shielding the two of them from being seen by the others he then shifted closer towards Audrey and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Helplessly Audrey's shoulders shuddered up as she scowled at the males actions before attempting to lean away some. Her face then began to run flushed with red color as she looked over at the grinning Ichigo as a gust of wind blew past them. Audrey could only hold her lips parted as she struggled with forming her words before the other quietly cut in. "When you dress like this,", he murmured as he leaned closer once again. "It makes my heart beat faster." Audrey's expression soon relaxing to his statement, she then abided as he spread his legs around her kneeled posture and placed his right hand upon her chin. Leaning his torso closer to her own he then shut his eyes as he drew his lips to press upon the surface of her own gently. He ignored the playful chatter of the others upon the opposite side of the umbrella while he kissed Audrey affectionately during that moment. Enduring the incredible embarrassment she felt, Audrey simply kissed back lightly as her hands trembled once they pressed upon the broad area of the others bare chest. "Nnh…", she then lingered as a light sound from her lips as he pressed forward. His lips threatened to part her lips further some before he lightly slipped his tongue into the moist seal of her mouth.

_**TONGUE! **_Audrey then quickly raised her hand from his chest and immediately slapped his face before she quickly drew back and hid herself nervously behind the umbrella.

Trent and Orihime shifted their heads to look over at Ichigo whom was rubbing the left side of his stinging face. "What happened?", Trent questioned with confusion to see Audrey sheltering herself behind the umbrella. Ichigo then responded while chuckling a small bit, "Nothing…."

"Let's get in the sea.", Trent stated without bothering to question the situation anymore.

Audrey watched the others play within the sea amongst each other while she floated quietly within the ring of her floatie. Since Audrey was incapable of swimming she didn't have a choice but to use her floatie while within the seas waters, which was also why she couldn't exactly play with others. But she was fine just as she was. She lowered her head within her crossed arms as she thought to herself while the peaceful currents of the sea drifted her amongst their light tides.

_I can't believe, I came to this kind of place._ Audrey then raised her head from her crossed arms and looked up into the warm and open serene sky before she closed her eyes. The memories of her past then swept over her. She remembered calling out to her mother and asking, pleading, that she be able to play in the sea. But her mother simply remarked that she couldn't since they hadn't brought a swim suit along for her. Her father then quickly shot down the idea entirely stating, "You can't! This kind of public sea area… you don't know whose sweat and other germs are coming and going…There are substances in the sea which can harm us. You can't let a child play in this kind of place! Understand?" He then shot down a menacing glare as he folded his arms and she could only reply in acceptance because he was her father.

_Dad, he…faced everything with such a serious point of view. 'Just enjoy it, just enjoy it' is what me and mom told him…Especially with things dealing with water; he gets worked up a lot more. When I got invited to go out swimming or camping with friends, he would be extremely against it. Even if I made friends, we were always moving around, I was always alone when I was young, so I got bullied a lot…Therefore I started to dislike dad, thus developing a bad personality. _Audrey then began remembering the time when she had decided to visit her father within the hospital when he had fell terribly ill. _It was my first year of middle school, when dad suddenly became ill. _She could still hear the voices of other parents speaking over her father's illness being the earliest stages of cancer. _To be honest, I wasn't sad at all. I even heard my family saying so. _That day her father had said, "Audrey, even if it sounds like an excuse, please hear me out. I've always been, so harsh about not letting you swim or go out to other places. Really, it's not because I hate you, it's because…I was very worried about you…I heard your mother say, because of this, you have been suffering…I just realized this. To you I'm…extremely sorry about this. But I, at all times, love you, very much, because you are my only lovely daughter."

_Dad's actions, even I don't know if they were good or bad. I only felt pain. But, even if I'm here, I can't deny the reality. It's because I have such a 'bad' personality that I met Kurosaki and came to this place today. _

Pausing some from playing with the others, Ichigo then shifted to look back at Audrey and noticed she was drifting back farther than she should have because of the currents. He then called, "Hey, Audrey!", causing Audrey to raise her eyes from her light nap. Holding her head up in a daze she then looked around and noticed that the others were off a lot farther than her. "….huh…." Panicking quickly she then tightly grasped the edge of her floatie as she parted her lips to call out. _It can't be…I can't swim…_She then called, "Ku…..Kurosaki…"

His expression becoming stern he then yelled towards the other assuring her safety. "Audrey! Wait for me there! Don't panic!" Tears beginning to well within Audrey's eyes she then widened them some as she nodded her head slowly to the returning sound of the others call. Turning to see Ichigo diving through the surface of the water Trent then yelled, "Hey, Kurosaki, there are a lot of whirlpools over there, be careful!"

After a few moments of waiting Audrey noticed the large palm of the males grasp the edge of her floatie as he came up from the surface of the water. "Ah!", he eluded as he gasped for air. "Are you alright Audrey?" Audrey's expression softened as she looked over at the other that was now in front of her. She then extended her trembling hands to clasp the back of his own that were on her floatie as she struggled to hold back her tears. Helplessly she pouted as she furrowed her brow some as Ichigo grasped both of her hands within his left one and extended his right arm around her back. He then leaned his upper torso from the water and over the floatie as he pulled her small form into his embrace.

"I'll bring you back safely. Don't worry.", he whispered quietly as he rested his chin upon top of her lowered head.

Shortly after he was then steadily swimming forward as he held on tightly to the floatie with the other within it still. Audrey kept her blue eyes low as she pouted to the embarrassing thought of nearly crying in front of the other. She then started quietly, "..Uh...", causing Ichigo to turn behind him and look back at Audrey. "I'm sorry…Thank you." Audrey blushed some as she lightened her expression and raised her head to look over at Ichigo whose eyes had widened a bit to her apology. He then responded with a wide smile, "It's my duty. Call me whenever you need me, I told you in the beginning. You called my name, so I'm really happy."

_Aah….when he says it like that, I feel more hesitant. _

Once safely returned to the beach Orihime and Trent anxiously crowded around the two. Orihime and Trent yelping worriedly, "Laurel-san-! I was so worried! Are you ok?" Slipping the floatie off Ichigo then grasped it and looped it over his shoulder as he stood aside Audrey. Audrey then shifted her hands behind her back and stated, "Ye…yeah. Sorry to bother everyone." Orihime then raised her hands to her chest as she anxiously exhaled. "That's great!", she said with a relief.

But nearby the sounds of other males could be heard lingering about Orihime as she they gazed with amazement at her enlarged chest being idolized within her swimsuit. Trent then shuddered angrily and quickly stormed over towards Orihime where he draped a large towel over her. "You'll get cold. Put a towel on!", Trent stated as Orihime raised her head up at him curiously before smiling.

"Trent also has it very hard.", Ichigo stated as he watched the others scenario play out. Audrey then followed, "Yeah…", before Orihime hastily guided her along with her suggesting that they should go to the hot springs next. _Is this the feeling of 'protection'? Both trusting each other, being happy together, accepting each other? I hope so. _After Audrey and Orihime spent some time within the hot springs shortly afterwards the whole group sat down and enjoyed dinner within their yukata's. _Can I really hand my heart and body over to Kurosaki? _

Audrey frowned instantly as she noticed that a condom had fell from out of her bag that she had brought packed with her belongings. Orihime glanced down at it as well while she brushed her teeth. _…..THIS, I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! _"Wow.", Orihime said as she covered her mouth bashfully. "Laurel-san is so brave." Audrey then stuttered to correct the misunderstanding that the condom was giving. "No...it's not…" _It must be mom who did this! _

Orihime then swiftly turned towards the door and looked back while responding, "But this way is also good, you two moving fast. I'm going to Trent's room now. Laurel-san and Kurosaki should enjoy it." Audrey frowned with devastation as she drew her hand out to beckon the other to stay. "No…No….don't go!", she pleaded anxiously but Orihime had already insisted upon leaving. Soon after, the door then opened where Ichigo stepped inside and questioned, "What did you want to tell me?" Audrey then quickly jumped and hesitatingly shifted behind her pillow to cover herself as she hissed for the other to leave. "I have nothing to say to you!"

Raising his hand to scratch the back of his head Ichigo then responded, "Orihime said you had something to tell me…" But quickly Audrey protested, "She misunderstood! Go back now!" Ichigo then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him as he pondered what exactly was going on, causing Audrey to exhale in relief. But soon he then momentarily returned and hastily closed the door behind him as he held his head down. He then quietly mumbled, "At this point I can't go back.", where Audrey shook her head silently.

Sitting down upon the floor near the other Ichigo stubbornly crossed his arms as he remarked upon Trent and Orihime plotting this entire situation. "I got tricked by those two." _Actually, it was me who got us in this situation,_ Audrey thought to herself awkwardly as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Raising his eyes to look over at the other for a moment he then questioned, "Then, what should we do now?" Audrey shifted her eyes from the floor and up towards the other as she hugged her pillow close to her chest.

"Asking me what to do….**let's sleep**.", she simply stated as she quickly shifted into her futon that was aside the extra futon and slumped the comforter over her body. Turning her head now to face away from the male, she then stated, "Goodnight." Ichigo lowered his eyes and he frowned some before he stood up from his seated area and walked over towards the others futon. He then slipped his being underneath of the comforter with Audrey and turned to shift his being close towards her backside as he extended his left arm over her body. Audrey's expression tensed some as she noticed Ichigo's entirety pressing upon her as his head rested upon her pillow as well.

Abruptly she hastily grabbed an item that was aside the futon and drew it over her shoulder to face the other. He quickly widened his eyes as he listened to the others warning. "This is a new model of alarm. If you dare to come any closer, I will pull this latch from the bottom of it and the alarm will go off.", she grudgingly stated as she peered back somewhat. Ichigo swallowed heavily as he tried to reason with Audrey, "I know already, you're just scared right? You even brought that kind of thing." Audrey then stated, "This is just for protection. It's a safety alarm."

Ichigo began to laugh a small bit at her stifling statement before the other followed, "….So, let go." Ichigo then lowered his eyes as he reassured, "Don't wanna. I won't take another step further, so I won't let go." Audrey fiddled with her fingers as she lowered her head some while scowling bashfully. "Let me be, you won't have to use that thing." As their silence grew between one another Audrey's steady heartbeat could be heard. Opening his hazel hues now Ichigo then quietly made a remark.

"Audrey, your heart beat is really fast."

"It is not!", she quickly debated.

"But I can even hear it."

Tightening her eyes closed, Audrey then protested once more, "It's Kurosaki-kun. And something just touched my butt…" A light color of pink hazed cross the cheeks of Ichigo as he then closed his eyes lightly.

"I'm just saying this now…I haven't touched you. It's just that my body reacts naturally that way." Audrey's eyes immediately widened as she furrowed her brow to the others response. She then idly mumbled, "….No way, it's hard as an iron pipe?!" Ichigo could only suck his teeth to the others words as he listened quietly. "How is that possible?! How can you have that kind of reaction to me…", Audrey stumbled anxiously as her face grew flushed with a dark color of red while trying to laugh the idea off.

Ichigo then calmly stated, "This whole day today, I have only looked at Audrey."

"You're lying. You and Trent have both been staring at Orihime the whole day in her bikini.", Audrey said lightly as she shifted her eyes to look down some.

Ichigo then tightened his arm around the other and pulled her in closer towards him as he responded to her quietly. "I, no matter what Audrey is in, will not care. When I just see Audrey, I become like this." His face growing far pinker as he pressed his face against the back of her head and upon her hair he then mumbled, "Can I touch you?" But Audrey quickly shot his attempt down. "No way!", causing Ichigo to frown some as he straightened his expression. He then started, "The outfit Audrey wore today was very cute, really."

_Under these circumstances, my head is only filled with one thought, what Kurosaki said to Aiko before they got in bed. _Audrey lowered her eyes as she thought over Ichigo and Aiko kissing passionately with one another before she quickly tightened her eyes closed to the thought.

"…..Kurosaki."

"Hn?", he answered.

"Did you really sleep with Aiko before?" His hazel hues widened and he then slowly stuttered, "Wh…What? That…."

Turning from upon her side and onto her back, Audrey then shifted her head to gaze over at Ichigo. "Did you?", she pondered further. _I already knew what he was going to say. When I asked, _Averting his eyes from hers he then answered back lightly, "I did." _I also knew that this wouldn't help me at all. _

"At that time, Aiko was dumped by her ex-boyfriend. I agreed to sleep with her before I understood. All I knew was that she was hurt, but, she should have known the consequences of asking me to sleep with her…at that time, I was still a young guy, I threw away everything, unable to control myself. I also knew that doing that to her wasn't fair, but I couldn't stop. I only had sex with her. After hat, nothing happened. _That was one out of about ten times, but the feeling of one time must be so strong to not be able to do anything, Kurosaki probably was like that. _

Audrey slowly shifted her head from the other's view and quietly began speaking. "This kind of important thing, done so quickly, is unbelievable." _I can only use moody words to describe this unhappy feeling in my heart. But, _"…..Yeah.", Ichigo followed as he clasped his lips together tightly and lowered his gaze shamefully. _I really feel depressed. _Turning to lye upon her side once again Audrey then muttered her final response as she clenched her hands tightly into small fists. "If this was Kurosaki's first time that would be good."

Shifting his right arm under her and his left arm over her being, Ichigo then pulled the other into a tight embrace as he drew his body close to her backside. His arms crossed over her chest he simply clasped his palms over each of her shoulders as he embraced her silently. At this point he was fully aware that the subject was very touchy for the other and it affected her far more than it had him in the beginning. _This warmth, _"….Sorry…..", he quietly whispered as he buried his head within the soft strands of the others hair. _And Kurosaki's body, are only known by Aiko herself…_

"Ah~~~! So fun!", Orihime stated cheerfully as she held onto Trent's arm while walking alongside him within the small shop. Ichigo then looked over at Audrey that was no longer aside him. She had appeared interested in a few items that were behind the front counters display glass ahead of them. Ichigo then raised his right hand to his face and called out to her, "Audrey!" She then turned her head to listen to what he had to say.

"If you…if you don't find it annoying…and want to stay by my side, I hope you can accept _this_." Ichigo then drew his clenched fist out before himself and towards the other to hand her something. _When I was by myself, what love and being in love felt like, I didn't know because I was always alone and never had to bother with these feelings. _Trent and Orihime stared over at Audrey and Ichigo before he called out, "What are you two doing-! What kind of thing happened last night…It wasn't like this yesterday."

_Feeling all floaty, _Orihime then cheerfully yelped, "Those two are super in love!" _Feeling annoyed… _Flustered and confused Trent then crossed his arms as he questioned the two. "You guys last night—slept together right?!" Ichigo and Audrey then looked over at each other and flashed a reassuring smile as they chuckled lightly to themselves. _This feeling, is very interesting. _Ichigo then extended his left hand over towards the other where Audrey clasped her small hand within his own, siding their matching bracelets that they exchanged with each other.


End file.
